


I'll Take Care of You

by NMartin



Series: Bananun [11]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Bananun, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the male inmates of Briarcliff start making inappropriate comments about innocent Sister Mary Eunice, Lana overhears and gets in a fight. After an incident in the isolation cell, Mary takes care of the journalist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care of You

“Man, I don’t know. Grace is hot, and Shelley is fucking good, but have you seen Mary Eunice?!”

“Fuck, yes,” another man growled, letting out a soft laugh. They were all sitting on the day room, Dominique playing in the background as the four men played cards. It was one of the few distractions the inmates had, and that group of men, lead by a tall, long bearded man that they said had killed all his family. “It would be to have her riding me all night, and then have that fucking sweet face covered with—”

Lana hadn’t been able to contain herself, hearing these male inmates making such disgusting comments about the woman she was in love with. They talked about the nun as if she was nothing more than just a hole to stick their dicks in, they talked about how they’d make Mary theirs— as if she was nothing more but a trophy to put on the shelf. And the journalist, though she would normally not say or do anything, though if she had just a simply crush on the nun she would have just ignored them, found herself walking towards them with decision, punching the bearded man in the face.

“How do you dare?!” she yelled at him, pushing him off the chair, and falling on top of him to keep hitting him. He was soon fighting back, pulling from her hair with strength and pushing her off him. “You fucking asshole, fuck you!” she yelled, hitting him as much as she could before she was pulled away from him by the two guards. Soon she was guided to solitary confinement and made stay there for a complete week. _Bastards,_ she thought as she watched the guard close the door and knowing it would only open for the nurses to slide her food inside.

* * *

It hadn’t been seven days, Lana knew. And yet, someone had opened the door in the middle of the night, slowly. She was lying on the floor, her eyes closed. She was tired, too tired. She could barely moved. Soon she realized that the person that had opened the door was inside of the cell— and approached her. “Lana…” she could hear him chant, making her shudder.  _No, please._ “Me and the boys have missed you.” he told. He suddenly grabbed her hair, dragging her across the floor and starting to hit her. Again and again, the pain was followed by even more pain, his fist hitting her face many times before she felt her hospital gown be ripped off her body.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, Lana was lying on a bed, her body covered with the thin, dirty white sheets. At first she had thought she was in a hospital, her sight too blurry for her to distinguish the cracks on the walls or the lack of decoration or windows. Still, she could see someone in a corner, sitting on what seemed to be a chair and sobbing. “H—Hello?”

“Lana!” the figure said in a sheepish, innocent voice filled with worry. The figure ran towards her, sitting on the edge of the bed and hugging her desperately. “Lana, oh my, I didn’t know if you would wake up, they didn’t let me take you to the hospital because Sister Jude thought you’d escape and I’ve done all I can but you wouldn’t stop bleeding and I’ve been awake all night and I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Lana, I—” she was sobbing again, her tears staining Lana’s hospital gown. The journalist could not do more than to weakly move her arm to her shoulder, caressing it.

“Mary…” she sighed happily, looking at the nun and smiling weakly. Her hand was shaky, and soon Mary had intertwined their fingers. They shared something that Lana had not felt before, not even with Wendy. She simply had the purest love towards the nun. “My sweet, sweet Mary.”

”I shouldn’t have let this happen to you… Why did you confront him?” the nun asked, her hand on Lana’s cheek as she caressed it with her thumb while she tried to calm down and breathe normally. As Lana’s sight stopped being blurred she noticed the nun’s blue eyes focused on her, fear in them. “Lana, why did you jump on him? He could have killed you.”

“But I’m alive, Mary.” the inmate told, letting out a sigh before slowly start to sit up— and quickly going back to lying as she felt pain all through her body. They made awful comments about you, Mary. I couldn’t let them....” she was stopped by the nun leaning forward and kissing her lips softly, making her hiss in pain for a second. “The only thing that can kill me is being away from you.”


End file.
